Drive trains of this type having a twin-clutch transmission comprising at least two transmission input shafts are known and by means of an automated transmission actuation system are used in such a manner that when the clutch of the first transmission input shaft is engaged the vehicle is driven via a gear or gear ratio step that is disposed and engaged between this transmission input shaft and a transmission output shaft, while on the other transmission input shaft with the clutch disengaged the next gear is already selected. Systems of this type also allow the motor vehicle to start out using different starting gear ratios, depending on the load state and/or inclinations of the road, it being possible to use a lower ratio of a first transmission input shaft or a higher ratio on the other transmission input shaft to start out. In this context the loading state of the vehicle and in some cases the incline of the road is determined via suitable detection devices or selectable by the driver from a choice of starting gear ratios. However, there are costs connected with the preparation of detection devices of this type, and they are accordingly expensive; having the driver enter the information is inconvenient and prone to error.